


hand and corn one shots

by mayab322



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayab322/pseuds/mayab322
Summary: uh oh!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

hnak the snack and corneo byo wre on a mission now... anuther case about one of those gosh dang devient andridos came in... of course...  
thye parkd in front of apaprtmint. they got a whole ass phone call about of weird and wacky noises coming from it. dint seem like much at all... close and suht case for them... just gotta do it... or so thye thinked...  
the ellievator ride up was quite the elelvader ride up. it was very elevatory, as it should have been. the elevatroy elevate ride would not prepare them well for just what was inside this zany and kooky littl apartoement. no it would not!  
conrn was all spaced out. prolly talking to amanda like a little bitchass.  
"CONTAINER!!! WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING!?" our home boy hankler yelled/asked conrer, who them jumepd a bit. (connro jumped not hank just to clarify)  
"oh jez of heck ahnak im not a deviant yet what do you want from me" said coneor back in his not yet deviated voice of a non deviant...  
"sigh whatever consequence maybe one day you'll be a real boy you just gotta believe" replied hanek who was quiet distnt. yoiks!  
the two of them approcjed the apapment they got called to check out since it was they are job to check out suspicious things as they were poiliec offiedcers in the city of detet beocome hunam by davod cgaging. this whole building seemed a little funky though... and they were about to find out why...  
"opene up!!! city of detruit become hug by dandy cegeg polcie detecitives slobing criminal offensives here!!!" yelled hank as he knocked on the door of the apaprtment.  
conrno stayed pretty gosh dang quitet since he was machine still but he was like oh man hank gonna get pissy aint he.  
coprner was right, henkler did get pissy.  
honkler grunted valiantly and kicked down the door... but he was truly not prepared for what was on the other side. his mouth fell open why in shock.  
it took him a moment to speak... though he moreso screamed at the top of hid lung....  
"BIRDS!!!!!"


	2. crazy times at the store!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh!!!!

hand , corn and theyre too new buddies roalphe and jerery were goin to the supermarket to buy some really cool items for their really cool home so they could be a family of cool bros. hand was pushing the krat at 89767886 miles per hour it was very quick and fast. silly little cnorn was dancing on the cart like a fucking stripper and hnakers wasnt very into that nosiree. you could see the rage muster in his angry old man eyebrows.  
"wowo connrie thats really cool roeopaple thanks so yes he fucking do!" said reeeeeplh who wwas the little silly guy who had his knife and was ready to stab at any momnt because he was a very sad uwu boy who mary sues fawn over like flies on shit.  
"CCONRO GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU STUPIUD FUCKIN PLASTIC WHORE!" yelled hank at 9876567765 decibles to make connor stop doing what he was doing.  
"whoa holnk you should chioll ralphy boy doesnt like loudnesss" said jeremey heer from be more chioil.  
but it was too latte... raphehlp was already crying like a little bitch and was veryu said that the honlkler would yell so loud in a public setting.  
"WAAAAAAAAAA RALPAPALEH MAD" rlappel yelled as he literally turned into the hulk in the grocery mart.  
"aw jeez ralphykins! silly guy!" conron gigkled as ralph stabbed hank to death!


End file.
